


Of Little Things and Frayed Edges

by bargledblocks



Series: Little Things (Borrower! Tommy AU) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU because a personon tumblr asked for it, Borrower! Tommy, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinda, its a fixit but in an AU, its got a lot of sbi+tubbo for y'all tho, this is honestly just a oneshot for my, uhh idk what exactly to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bargledblocks/pseuds/bargledblocks
Summary: Things had a tenancy to disappear around  the dream smp, that was nothing new. However it was always odd when things that could be easily gotten would vanish, or when they'd hear what almost sounded like small footsteps running along countertops in late hours of the night.It was a mystery that had remained unsolved until a night, when after the strange occurrence had stopped, had suddenly began again, and things were resolved. At least for a few people, that is.And maybe, it could lead to a new beginning for some who thought certain bridges had long since burnt.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Little Things (Borrower! Tommy AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080176
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	Of Little Things and Frayed Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So this was requested by a very lovely person on tumblr! I spent quite a lot of time on it so I hope you all like it :)  
> Also this is (technically) my first fic, and also first time posting something to ao3, so if you have any tips on how I can improve my writing/things I should fix in this! Enjoy!

It was always little things that would disappear. Never something anyone would notice, or at least if they did it was never missed, unimportant in the grand scheme of things. Though that never stopped them from wondering where it went, or who took it, or why.

It was hearing what almost sounded like footsteps running along shelves and dressers and countertops in the late hours of the night, but just a tad too quiet, a bit too small.

It seemed to follow a pattern of sorts, seemed to cycle through everyone's houses but never staying for longer than a week. Quiet whispers throughout the SMP of odd things going missing, things that could be easily found by anyone with minimal effort. Things that didn't warrant stealing, but really didn't warrant any kind of punishment either.

And so life carried on, though questions remained as to what exactly this strange phenomena was.

Then the election happened, and the light thievery had slowed, long gaps between when the pattern would once again begin, circling back through their homes.

And then the war happened as well. And with it so much destruction, so much pure chaos, as the entirety of L’Manburg was destroyed. Both its previous leaders dead and only a crater left in its wake, scorch marks littered the ground, remnants of mass loads of TNT and Withers.

It was only a mere few days later that Technoblade’s base was ransacked and he was driven out. That was when the strange occurrences stopped.

Months had rolled by and nobody noticed even a hint of their things gone, with the exception of true thievery, that which could be traced back to a person and either punishment or revenge exacted upon them.

Weeks turned to months rolled by like that, despite the chaos that always seemed to envelope the land there wasn't a trace of the odd happenings that were like a quiet shared experience that all of them had, something that didn't discriminate between each faction. That small something that they all knew, a mystery they secretly all loved. Gone without a trace, as though it had never been happening in the first place.

And then after so long of radio silence it began again.

\---

It was a simple outing, a quick scoping out of L’Manburg, perhaps a quick visit with Phil. But of _course,_ on the _one day_ Techno agreed to bring the small troublemaker along, _something_ just _had_ to go wrong.

He had let Tommy onto the ground, as he wanted to explore the area because of how much it had changed, with an agreement that they'd meet back in that spot within a certain amount of time, and that if Techno were to fail to show up he was to find Phil. Needless to say, he definitely did _not_ show up on time.

No, instead he got spotted on his way back, invisibility potion running out at the worst possible moment, as Fundy and Quackity, decked out in full netherite gear rounded the corner. They locked as instantly, and Techno turned on his heel and made a mad dash for the nether portal, the two hot on his tail. 

He raced through the nether in zig zags, hoping to lose his pursuers behind the walls of netherrack and basalt pillars. Though as he came upon the portal that claimed his exit, there was only one thing on his mind, _‘god I hope Tommy's okay.’_

\---

Tommy was doing great, he was doing _fine._ Sure, Techno had failed to show up at their meeting place but it was alright, he'd been alone before. All he had to do was find this ‘Philza’ character and he'd be able to be back on his way, having late nights in front of a fire with some form of warm food in his hands as a monotone voice weaved stories of long since passed battles and wars, his own only interjecting at small intervals.

Though he would definitely admit, he didn't like how lonely it was, despite how used to the feeling he might be, after the previous years of being completely on his own.

The only issue was that he had absolutely no _idea_ what Phil looked or sounded like, which wouldn't have been such a problem if it weren't for the many new people around. He'd picked up on a few of their names, during the early morning treks between houses, just light enough out that he could tell where he was going but just dark enough that he'd remain unnoticed and no need to worry about any new hostile mobs appearing right in front of him.

He made his way along the docs of L’Manburg, eventually his eyes settled upon a house he had yet to explore as the sun began to peak over the horizon.

“Well, good a place as any.” He shrugged as he climbed the steps and searched for an opening, any small cracks he could shimmy into or a cracked window to make his way inside.

It only took a few moments for him to find an opening, a small gap near the ground where the wood splintered, a peek in revealed light coming through from the other side, a clear indication it went through and into the house.

He made his way in and quietly hoped it wouldn't double as a rats nest.

\---

  
  


Phil sat in his house, tending to chests that needed organizing. He quietly wondered what exactly it was he was supposed to be waiting for, attraction had been building up in his chest as he waited for someone to arrive, though he'd been waiting for so long now, nearly weeks for them to arrive. 

But Techno had told him that ‘He had a friend who'd be dropping by some time soon’. Though when asked who it could possibly be, his only answer was, “You'll know him when you see him.”

It was during an early morning when he finally got his long awaited answer, in the form of a knocking on his door. He answered, hopeful that he'd finally be able to get some damn _answers_ to all the questions running about inside of his head, only for his eyebrows to knit together in light confusion at who stood before him.

“Tubbo?”

\---

Tommy went through his day the same way he had been for the last few weeks; travel from one house to the next at dawn (though sometimes there'd be too much of a distance, and he'd have to find a place to hide out until the next morning), find a way into said house and then sit up in the rafters in hopes that he'd hear a mention of or better yet actually _see_ Phil.

Today however seemed to bring him no such luck, as he rested up in a corner where a support beam met the wall, listening in as the person who lived in this house said his farewells to a friend.

His voice was definitely familiar, and when he looked over the edge of the beam he sat upon, he instantly recognized the brown hair, littered in yellow flowers, two small horns jutting out right above the slightly floppy yellow and white spotted ears of the moobloom hybrid. 

So he was in Tubbos house then, and the boy seemed to be turning in for the night, so there'd clearly be no late night conversation to listen in on.

That was fine though, it meant he could get some decent rest before taking something to eat and setting out the next morning.

\---

Time definitely passed by fairly quickly, the moonlight now fluttering in through the opposite window than it had been when he nodded off, which meant in just a few hours time the sun would soon rise in its wake. So Tommy set to work, making sure he had his needle fastened to his hip and his bag secure around his shoulder.

He rifled through his bag for a moment before pulling out a makeshift grappling hook, made from a long string tied around three small fish hooks. He looked for a groove in the wood of the beam, then tossed the hook into it, making sure it held it's grip as he made his way to the edge, fastening the other end of the string tightly around his waist. 

Tommy stepped onto the side of the beam, one hand holding the sting tight, only loosening its grip when he'd make way to lower himself further until his foot was met with empty air tail swaying back and forth to keep his balance.

He pushed himself completely off the beam slowly lowering until he was a slight bit lower than then the countertops of the kitchen he had hidden out above.

Once he reached his stopping point he laid his body out as horizontal as he could get it, then quickly curled back into himself, leaning just a bit forward. He repeated the action until he was swinging back and forth through the air eventually arcing over the counter. When he finally felt confident in where he'd land, he let go of the rope, letting it unravel the rest of the way from the tight loop he held it in.

When he landed on solid ground he stood, taking the string in one hand he gave a forceful flick and watched as the shockwave traveled up and disappeared over the edge of the support beam. It had a slight bit more give to it and he tugged, watching as the hook came falling down, he began re-raveling the rope, until the hook was right at his hand. He untied the end of the string from his waist and placed it in his bag.

Tommy made his way across the counter, soon his eyes spying a loaf of bread, laid out on a wooden plate. ‘ _Jackpot.’_ he thought to himself, quickly going over to his seemingly next meal. He dug his hands into the light fluffy mass, pulling out three big chunks (well, big to him at least), stuffing two into his bag and carrying the last one in his hands, taking bites of it every now and again as he crossed back over the counter, reaching the edge looking over a jukebox right below.

A disk still settled within it, though slightly popped up, as though the listener had forgotten to remove it when the song ended. He hopped down from the counter top, landing on the jukebox and made way to continue his trek. Only for his foot to get caught on _something_ and he was sent tumbling forward, hands outstretched to catch himself. He felt his hands connect with the edge of something solid, it gave a slight bit but he was able to steady himself.

Tommy sighed out and leaned a bit harder on his newfound support, only to find it give way under his weight. He slipped forward, back to crashing down, as a mechanical whirr sounded out, soon allowed by a loud _click._ Then, music.

\---

Tubbo awoke to a familiar light patter out in his kitchen, sounding almost like the footsteps of a small animal but there was a clear something off with the pattern of it.

‘ _Huh, I suppose our small friend finally paid me a visit again…’_ He thought quietly to himself. He had known that the strange happenings had begun to occur once again, though this time they seemed to change house every night instead of the near biweekly from before.

The sound stopped for a moment, a small rustling taking its place, until it picked back up, stopping again for even shorter this time, a dull thud following soon after. Then more shuffling, silence, then a resounding click, and music poured loudly into his house.

He stood from his bed with a start, rushing out to the kitchen where his jukebox loudly played _Chirp_ , he quickly made his way over and popped the disk out, setting it on the counter. He glanced around the small area until his eyes settled on a small figure, huddled in the corner on the jukebox settled between the counter and the wall.

Tubbo stared in amazement for a long moment, at what was very clearly a small _person_ , only around 5 or 6 inches tall, a tail swishing around behind them anxiously. He gave a soft smile and spoke,

“Hello there, I was wondering when I'd finally be able to see you.” He was shot a look of confusion at that, “What? Did you think you had gone _completely_ unnoticed?” He joked, “ Sure we never saw you, but some of us heard you, and we all certainly noticed the things that disappeared.”

“H- how? I always made sure it was things that _wouldn't_ be noticed or missed.” The small person finally forced some words out.

“Missed certainly not, unnoticed however… Well with how much we tend to steal from _each other_ we tend to keep tabs on most anything we own, even if it's small.” Tubbo explained.

The little creature sat for a moment, hand curled on its chin in thought, “I suppose that makes sense…” he finally breathed out.

Tubbo nodded, a question coming to mind, “Do you have a name I could call you?”

He nodded, “Tommy. And I already know your name so don't bother.” He said as he stood up a bit straighter and crossed his arms.

“Really? How so?” Tubbo asked as he leaned his arms onto the jukebox chin resting atop them and sitting down cross legged on the floor.

Tommy took a moment to think over his explanation, “Well, I've been around here for quite a while, and I've picked up on almost everyone's names. Except the new people that is, I haven't been able to figure out all of their names quite yet.” He paused a moment longer before a realization hit him, “Hey, you wouldn't happen to know who Philza is, would you?”

Tubbo blinked in surprise, “Phil? Yeah I know him, but why?” He tilted his head curiously.

“Well, ya see I've been staying with someone who lives very far away from here, and we got separated during a uh… _visit_ here. And he told me that some guy named Philza would be able to help if that ever happened.” He scratched the back of his head apprehensively, “Only I have no clue what he looks or sounds like and absolutely no idea where he lives. I never managed to be around during his visits, always off doing something else,I never really wanted to be seen, hiding is _kinda_ my thing.”

“I see. “ Tubbo nodded in understanding, “Well I could take you to him if you'd like.”

Tommy pondered over the offer, soon coming to a decision, “Would you?” he asked tentatively.

Tubbo nodded, “Of course! Come on.” And held out his hand, palm up on top of the jukebox. Tommy looked at it with the slightest uncertainty before finally rushing over and climbing on.

Tubbo stood and began the small trek to Phil's, making sure to grab a sword to guard from any mobs that might still be out with the rising sun. As he walked Tommy climbed from his hand, up his arm and finally onto his head, draping himself over one of the others small horns.

“Hey Tommy,” Tubbo began. “Yeah Tubbo?”, Tommy leaned over a bit, to hear him just a little bit better. “Did you know I used to leave things out for you when you'd visit my house?” 

Tommy thought about it for a moment, “Really?” He could never think of anything that really indicated that the other had. Tubbo nodded, “Yep, I always left small things in places that were easy to find, but not too obvious. I didn't want to scare you away after all.” Realization hit Tommy at that, and he let a small laugh, “ _Oh._ I just thought that you were a _very_ forgetful fellow.” Tubbo snickered, “I can be.”

The two laughed and chatted up until they were on Phil's doorstep. Tubbo took a breath before raising his hand and giving a few short knocks. They heard some shuffling around inside, and soon the door opened, revealing the man Tommy had spent _so long_ trying to find.

“Tubbo?” Phil looked at him a bit quizzically for a moment, “You know I have a bell, right?”

Tubbo just nodded and laughed a slight bit, “I know, it's just still a bit early and no offense, but your bell certainly isn't the quietest thing around.”

“Ah,” Phil paused a moment, “fair enough. So what brings you here?” He asked as he stepped aside from the doorway to the boy in. “Well, I actually brought someone who said that you could help them?” Tubbo tilted his head just a small bit, trying to gauge whether it was correct based on Phil's expression.

Phil's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly turned to make his way to the door, “Really? I didn't see anyone else out there.” Tubbo grabbed his shoulder, getting the man to turn back around and face him again, “No no, he's right here Phil.” And pointed up to his head.

“What?” Phil gave the boy an incredulous look, then turned his gaze to where the other was pointing, catching a slight bit of odd color in his hair, as his eyes focused he could finally see what the boy meant. “ _Oh.”_ If his surprise wasn't evident before, it certainly was now.

There was a long pause between the three of them, and then Tommy benan to cackle mercilessly, “I can't believe-” a wheeze, “-it took you so _long_ to notice me!” He delved back into giggles, “I wasn't even _trying_ to hide!” even more laughter erupted from the small boy.

Phil let out an exasperated sigh, silently wondering how _Techno_ of all people had decided to befriend this kid, “Well, he didn't exactly tell me what you ah… looked like.”

Tommy nodded, eyes closed and hand to his chin in mock form of certainty about what he'd say next, “Seems that's a regular occurrence with him, didn't tell me shit about you either, ‘side from your name that is.”

“Well,” Phil began, “We should get ready to leave, it's a long walk to where we're going, even with the nether.” Phil set out to pack some necessities, then paused, “Actually, I'm not sure if you should come along with us for this, Tubbo.” 

The boy in question looked at him questioningly, “Why not? If it's a long journey, I'm sure I can ask Big Q to handle things around here for a day or two.” Phil cringed a little, “I'm sure you could but, it's not that…'' He tried to find the right way to phrase his next sentence, “It's just that, the person we're going to isn't on the best of terms with L’Manburg.”

Tubbo’s face scrunched up in confusion, “What? But the only person who we're on bad terms with is-” realization dawned on him, “Oh.”

“Yeah…” Phil looked around the room awkwardly, trying to avoid the young president's eyes. Don't get him wrong, from what Techno had told him, he knew a lot of the reasons the man was hated by L’manburg was a misunderstanding (aside from the anarchy and hatred of government, that was all well and true). But it was a long story and he wasn't sure he'd be the best one to tell it, given his would be a second hand explanation, and might not be viewed as the most reliable.

“Well,” Tommy piped up, “ _I_ really don't care about all of that, I just want to go home and _sleep_ .” Because honestly? He was exhausted, he'd been traveling from house to house every day for nearly two weeks now. And he had hardly slept, staying up in the day to try and listen in on any possible conversations, staying up almost all night trying to find things to feed himself and use to make his travels easier, all the while not being something the owner of the house would miss or notice. It was fucking _hard._ At this point all he wanted was to go to his newfound home and _rest_ for the next millennia.

“I- well I suppose I could make an exception, for today.” Tubbo began, “I mean, if it would be alright if I tagged along, if it's really a big deal I'll keep my head down the whole way and just follow you, so I'd have no landmarks to go off of.”

Phil thought over his proposition for a moment, “Alright I suppose that could work, but I'll have to message him to make sure he's alright with it.” 

Tubbo grinned, and pumped his fist into the air in light celebration, “Yes!” Phil gave a small smile at the young moobloom hybrids' antics, shaking his head a bit as he grabbed his communicator, typing out a quick message and sending it off.

_Philza Whispered to Technoblade: I met your friend, finally. Though, Tubbo found him first, and now he wants to tag along._

_Technoblade Whispered to Philza: Well thats just great, but I am definitely_ not _letting you lead him to my home. If he really has to come along, then we'll have to meet somewhere else._

_Phil Whispered to Technoblade: Alright, I'll see what I can do then._

Phil turned back to the two, “Well, he sort of agreed, but,” he cut Tubbo off before he could even begin, “we'll be meeting in a neutral area, far enough away from L’manburg and far enough away from his base that there will be no need for any conflict, understand?” 

Tubbo nodded excitedly, “Yeah! That's fine!” 

Phil was happy to see him so excited, knowing that if this went well, maybe this country and his friend would be on better terms, and he wouldn't have to choose between the two one day. It was a bit of a stretch, but a man could hope, right?

“We should get going soon,” Phil began, “is there anything you need to get, or should we just go find Quackity now?”

Tubbo shook his head, “No, I think I should be fine, and I'll just message him.”

“Great, then let's fucking go already!” Tommy shouted from atop Tubbos head.

\---

The trip was going fairly well, they were around halfway to their destination when they came across a familiar yellow sweater, the ghost it was attached to wandering seemingly aimless through the nether.

Tommy froze from his current ramblings, “I- is that…'' His voice became soft, a stark contrast from the loud and boisterous tone he was using just moments earlier. 

Phil looked at him for a short moment, “You know Ghostbur?”

The small boy paled, “G- ghost…bur?” And Oh, _oh._ That meant the young borrower must have known Wil before he passed, and that Techno had never told him. It was at that moment the ghost decided to hear the approaching group over the crackles of lava and creatures of the nether, and turned to look at them,

“Phil! Tubbo!” He rushed over to the three, not noticing the small boy still sat upon Tobbo’s horn, and shoved some lapis towards them when he neared, “Here, have some blue! How have you both…” he trailed off as his eyes finally settled upon the young borrower, he sat lost thought and memories of times that had long since passed, before a spark of recognition showed on his face, and he broke into a large grin, “Tommy!”

“Hey Wil, long time no see.” Tommy smiled up at the ghost that hovered just a few feet in front of him, “You look… Different.”

“Oh yeah,” Ghostburs face turned to a more melancholic smile, “I kinda died a while ago. But now I can't anymore! So it's okay!” His mood seemed to instantly flip back to his usual sunny disposition, “And look at you, you've grown so much from when I used to see you back in the arctic!”

“Wait, you knew each other all the way back then?” Phil gave them both an incredulous look, “How in the _world_ could you _not_ have known what I look like then?” 

Tommy looked over to address the winged man, “Well, I was a lot smaller, and the only places I ever really traveled to were the kitchen and storage rooms. Techno and Wil seeing me was a high bout of good luck and bad timing, and they never described what you looked like, probably figured I already knew.” He shrugged.

“Ah,” Phil nodded, “I suppose that does make sense.” 

“Looks like we're coming up on the portal.” Tubbo butted in, pointing out the nearing purple vortex wrapped in a band of obsidian. 

They came to a stop in front of it, “Well, looks like I'll finally be able to go home soon. I always hate this part though, the portal sucks.” Tommy whined.

Tubbo laughed a small bit at his dramatics, “Let's get it over with then, yeah?” And they stepped through.

\---

Techno looked up from where he sat in the field of open plains, towards the group that began to pour out of the nether portal a little ways away from where he was situated.

He watched as Phil, Ghostbur and Tubbo emerged from the swirling purple, a small voice echoing over to him, so quiet despite obvious yelling that had he not had great hearing due to his piglin heritage, he'd not’ve caught it.

“Technoooooooo!!!!” He smiled and stood as the call carried over to him.

“Hey runt, it's been a while, glad to see that you're still alive and kickin’.” He walked up to the group, holding out a hand towards where Tommy was on Tubbos head.

“I am _not_ a runt, how many times do I have to tell you, I am actually quite tall for a borrower.” Tommy complained as he crawled onto the open palm, Techno just snickered, “ _Sure_ you are.” 

“I am! If you're going to be such a big jerk I might just go back with Tubbo or Phil!” he huffed, but his words held no real bite.

“Nah, you love me.” Techno joked back, then turned to address the others, “Thank you both for being him back here though, even if we aren't on the greatest terms at the moment.” He directed that last part towards Tubbo.

“That's only because you helped Wilbur with…” Tubbo looked to the amnesiac ghost, “you know…” 

Techno sighed, “No, I never helped him get his hands on that TNT, I wasn't even aware of its existence until the last minute.” 

“But Dream said-”

“Dream shifted the blame to save his own ass. At the time I was too busy farming and gathering resources to notice what was going on. The withers however, I will admit to that, proudly even. But I _did not_ help Wil blow his own damn nation to smithereens. Even the withers wouldn't have caused that much damage.” Techno explained, a bit of exasperation seeping into his tone.

“Oh, so then I guess we may have been a bit too hard on you over there huh?” Tubbo looked at him, a slightly apologetic look on his face.

“Maybe a little, but even I don't agree with governments, you did do what you saw fit to protect your home, although if you were to try and hunt me down, even though I've vowed for peace as of late, then _that_ I would consider extreme.” Tubbo nodded in understanding.

“Well, I can assure you, I won't let that happen, and maybe if I'll try to lessen the hostility everyone there holds towards you. If not for your own visits then at least for Tommy. After all, even though we've never seen him before we still did miss him quite a bit. And not just us in L’manburg, but everyone else around too.” Tubbo suggested, a light smile painting his face as he explained the idea. Techno nodded along, a small grin gracing his own features, “I think I'd like that, Tubbo.”

“Wait,” Tommy began, as a new realization hit him, “So _that's_ why it looks so different there!” 

Techno laughed a small bit, “Sorry, I forgot to tell you about what had happened after you found my first base.” He hadn't in all actuality, he'd just forgone the explanation to maybe spare the kids a bit of pain. He was well aware, after all, of how the young borrower looked at the nation as a home of sorts, not to mention how much he cared about Wilbur.

“Techno! Techno!” Ghostbur called as he floated closer to the two.

“Yeah Ghostbur?” the man in question turned his head to the apparition. 

“Do remember when we were younger and we found Tommy stuck in that chest?” Techno laughed a bit loudly at the memory, “I do Ghostbur, I do.” a few disgruntled shouts could be heard from the borrower in his hand, as some laughter picked up from the other two present.

\---

The rest of the day had gone off almost without a hitch, they had all sat in that field for nearly hours, and at some point Tubbo had taken Tommy to a nearby patch of flowers to introduce him to the bee's. He was a bit scared at first, then slowly warmed up to them, and even tried to climb atop ones back, announcing it as ‘his steed’, though the attempt initially failed.

They carried on like that, idle chatter and the occasional offering of ‘blue’ from Ghostbur, Tommy and Tubbo quietly weaving small flowers into Technoblades hair when they thought he wouldn't notice (he did).

And as they say there, all laid down in that grassy field, watching the clouds that passed overhead, Phil smiled, a quiet thought kept to himself. That yes, this could certainly mark a new beginning, a mending of frayed edges and a halting of would be betrayals. Maybe, he truly wouldn't have to choose between his friend and the thing his son loved so much.

Maybe, he thought, as the warm wind tousled his hair, and the sun, arching down from its peak in the sky cast down its last rays of warmth, that after everything that had happened, they might start to actually be happy once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked that! If you want some more things for this AU plus some others I have, go check out my tumblr @bargledblocks ! If you wanna request something for it, there's probably the best place to do so!


End file.
